America my ass!
by XoXtessieXoX
Summary: UNDERGOING OVERHAUL
1. Hi yah

**This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic so please don't kill me if it really sucks!**

**Sessho's little Rin (aka. SLR): oh please you are so weird sometimes.**

**Me: DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE**

**Kurama: Girls please don't fight**

**Me: Do the disclaimer all of you before I make something really really awful happen to you guys.**

**All: This author does not own anyone from this story other than Kari or any other characters that she makes up.**

**Me: thank you guys. (cheesy smile)**

**SLR: Never smile like a cheesy idiot someone will think you farted**

**Me: OKAY. Whatever. You confuse me. **

**Any way here is the new story, tell me what you think.**

It was another normal day for Kurama with one minor difference. **He had to go pick up his cousin from hell! **If anyone thought that Yusuke was annoying than they obviously hadn't met Kari. She was the twerpiest most annoying brat on the planet. You would have to be a saint to put up with her which was why most people left her alone. She rarely spoke to him over the phone anymore although that was probably because he didn't approve of the boyfriend that she had. In Kurama's opinion he was a big jerk.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and him were all going to pick her up at the airport the next day. Thank god that they had no school and she would have a chance to get used to everything. '_Why me!_' was the only thought that came to Kurama's mind as he thought of that smirk and attitude that could rival Hiei's. He fought demons from Makai and dealt with his insane boss Koenma, but Kari was something that he definitely couldn't get used to.

**Next Day**

"Kurama are we there yet?" Kuwabara complained for at least the 40th time that day while he Yusuke and Kurama were standing on the subway on the way to the airport.

"He said no the last time you asked which was like 5 minutes ago."

"Ummm Yusuke…" said Kurama

"Yeah?"

"We're actually here this time."

"Oh……I knew that ………….. Well let's go then and get this over with."

The entire time Kurama had been worried about how Kari would react to seeing him again.

By the time that they had gotten to the terminal that Kari was supposed to be getting out of there had been at least 7 girls that Kuwabara had been slapped by. They waited for the longest time while Kuwabara was busy ogling all the girls that walked out of the plane wondering which one would go out with him.

"HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS PLACE!"

"Because most people know about the airport dumbass."

"SHUT UP BAKA."

"MAKE ME!"

As soon as Yusuke, said that a girl with black hair and white streaks walked off the plane and Kurama started to nervously walk over to her. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt that had the Pillsbury Doughboy with red eyes and a butcher's knife behind it's back on it and it said POKE ME AND DIE, as well as a pair of black jeans and a pair of black and red Emily the Strange shoes. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed him and when they all got close enough the first thing they herd was

"Oh please you mean you still haven't gotten a hair cut?"

"Nice to see you too Kari."

"Yeah Yeah. So Suichii tell me are you still gentlemanly enough to carry my bag for me?"

Without even waiting for an answer Kari dropped the black duffel bag that she had been carrying by his feet and started to walk away, hips and ponytail swaying behind her.

"Ummmm Kurama?"

"sigh Yes Yusuke."

"Are you sure that's your cousin?"

"Yes Yusuke."

"Isn't she a little on the……um how should I put this……… short side?" Kari was in fact a little bit short but the last time Kurama saw her she was about the same height.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE THE SHRIMP!" Kuwabara blurted out making the girl stop in her tracks and walk back with a look so cold it made Hiei seem like a walk through the park. When she got back to them she reached up and grabbed both the boys by their ears and pulled them down so that they were eye level with her.

"If you want to insult my height then do it to my face and be prepared for an ass kicking that you've never seen before do I make myself clear?" she said in one breath and in a low voice that scared them.

They both gulped and nodded despite the pain that they were in and she released her ears. Her face was now emotionless and she turned around.

"Cuz?"

"Yes Kari."

"Where's the car?"

"We took the subway."

"Awwww no Ferrari?" she said sarcastically.

"No what?" asked Kuwabara dumbly.

"A very expensive car that you will never be able to afford."

"………."

"Hn what happened did the monkey run out of things to say?" she asked as her and Kurama started to walk towards the station.

-Monkey?-

#hi Youko when did you wake up#

-Just now. Who's the chick?-

#The chick as you put it is my cousin.#

-She looks very familiar-

#what do you mean?#

-She looks like a certain fire apparition that we know-

#who………..HIEI?#

-no the little green one that's standing on the baka's shoulder OF COURSE I MEAN HIEI! You are so dense sometimes-

#before you say anything else about Kari….#

-She's off limits right?-

#your finally getting it?#

-getting what?-

#the fact that you can't go after every girl you see?#

-Heh never stopped me before.- 

"Earth to brainiac anybody home?" during his conversation with Youko, Kurama had tuned his cousin out entirely so that she could think about stuff. But now she was just starting to get a little ticked. "SLAP! SCHUICHII MINAMANO ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"

'Kurama just got slapped by a shortie?' wondered Yusuke **(an. Yes he does have a brain) **The slap to the right side of his face had gotten him out of his trance and he was now clutching his abused cheek and putting minimal pressure.

"Did I do something?"

"You zoned."

"I what?"

"I don't repeat myself."

"Huh?"

"Shut up so that you don't make a bigger fool of your self." With that she walked even further ahead of him and sat down by one of the restaurants in the airport and sat down.

Kuwabara Yusuke and Kurama were all slightly surprised by this and walked over to her. She had ordered a float and was eating the ice cream part of it right now. "Kari what are you doing?" asked a confused Kurama.

"Eating"

"Didn't you eat on the plane?" asked Kuwabara.

"Do you know how bad nin---- err I mean Airplane food is."

"Never been on a plane."

"Well than you have also never had jet lag, take me home I need my beauty sleep."

"You don't need sleep for that." Said Kuwabara

"If this was anywhere else you would have been out cold ages ago,"

'_This girl hasn't smiled or laughed the entire time we've known her. What's wrong with her?' _Wondered Yusuke


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2

When they finally returned to the Minamano residence, there was a note on the kitchen counter along with a bulky brown envelope. In Shiori's neat handwriting the message read:

_Suichii,_

_By the time you return from the airport I will already have left. I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to meet you back at the house but a dear friend has fallen deathly ill and I needed to go see her. Kari I hope that you are well and I will see you when I get back._

_Shiori_

_P.S. in the envelope there is some money and keys for a rental car. I love you both._

_XXOOXOXOXO_

When Kurama finished reading it he put it don and opened the envelope. Indeed inside there was money and the car keys. Also there were a spare pair of house keys and a grocery list.

**In The Living Room**

When they had entered the house Kari smiled inwardly, _'Exactly like I remember.' _Yusuke and Kuwabara had immediately plopped down on the couch and turned on the Television. Kurama walked into the kitchen and she didn't see him for the next few minutes. Kari decided to go upstairs and went to the bottom of them. There were so many memories from this place.

**Flashback**

_14 year old Kari was coming down the stairs in a pair of tight black jeans and a red halter top. "Kari you know that I don't like him." Kurama said in an angry tone. _

"_KIRAI IS GOOD TO ME. FOR GODS SAKE! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I'll stop dating him!" _

"_He's using you!"_

_Kari hadn't really paid attention to the last comment because the doorbell had rung and she pushed past him. She opened the door and was greeted by a kiss from her boyfriend 17 year old Kirai Kitomé. He had dark short hair with gold highlights and navy blue eyes. "Ready to go?" The question was asked of her every time. _

"_Yup."_

"_Good."_

_They got on the back of his motorcycle and before they went off to where ever it was they were going that night Kari liked up at the kitchen window and saw her cousin who was like the older cousin she never had. He had a cold expression on his face and was staring at Kirai with Hate clearly written in his eyes. The motorcycle then revved up and they took off down the street._

**End Flashback **

"Suichii was right." Kari said in a soft voice and continued her way up the stairs.

_**END**_

Me: Okay so that's not the end but oh well……it's just……ignore me;)

_**Yusuke: so remind me again why I'm here?**_

_**Me: I don't know go screw someone or yourself err whatever.**_

_**(idiot leaves room and the sound of Keiko slapping and screaming is herd) **_

_**Me: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! Anyway back to the story.**_

Kari got to the top of the stairs and pulled the chain that was attached to the trap door on the ceiling that led up to the attic. The door fell open and the stairs slid down shortly after. Kari grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs that creaked on every second step. What met her eyes when she opened the door to her room surprised her greatly. It was exactly how she had left it. The walls were painted black and her collection of antique weapons covered the wall on the far side of her canopy bed, the only wall with a window. The black satin sheets looked as though they had never been touched.

She dropped her bag and raised her eyebrows. Then after making sure the door was shut behind her and there was no one else in the room she ran at the bed and jumped through the air. She turned while she was 'flying' and landed on her back. She lay there for a few seconds looking at the ceiling before the sound of someone knocking at the door disturbed her peace. She got up and opened the door to find Yusuke standing there.

"What?"

"Ummmm your cousin needs help with dinner."

"So…………. why are you up here?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you or the monkey help him or something?"

Monk---? Ohhhhhhh you mean Kuwabara?"

Kari rolled her eyes and was about to walk past him to get down stairs when she said:

"Then again I don't want food poisoning."

With that said she went down the stairs with Yusuke following her with a dumbstruck expression on his face. When she got down stairs she went into the kitchen and set the table. For dinner Kurama had prepared a meal of teriyaki chicken, rice and left over dumplings. Yusuke and Kuwabara had left for their respective homes before dinner so it was relatively quiet at the Minamano residence. In fact neither of them said a word all through the meal.

Kari finished her food first and silently got up and began to clear the dishes. Once the table was cleared she opened the freezer and reached in. When she brought her hand back out there was an ice cream cone in her hand. Kari was about to sit down again when the door bell rang.

"sigh I'll get it." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Are you tired or something?" Kurama asked.

"Jet lag." Was the only answer she gave before walking out of the room to answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see a guy just slightly taller than her standing there with a cold expression on her face. His hair was standing on end and it had a white starburst in the middle. **(OK FYI for people too stupid to get the point it is HIEI IF YOU DIDN"T GET THAT I'm SORRY BUT YOU REALLY DON'T PAY ATTENTION) ** She licked her ice cream and leaned against the doorframe with one ankle crossed over the other one.

"Can I help you?"

"Hn. Is the fo- Suichii here."

"Whatever one second." She left the door open and walked in the direction of the staris after telling her cousin that there was a : _short-punk-goth-guy-thing-whatever _ looking for him at the door.

"Oh Hiei what are you doing here?"

"The toddler and the ferry onna want to see us we have another mission. Well you and the detectives do."

"After this short conversation Hiei turned to the living room and jumped out an open window.

'_Why didn't he just use the door?' _ Kurama wondered. With that said he walked into the kitchen. To his surprise all the dishes were clean ed and put away and there was a note on the kitchen table that read:

_Suichii._

_I'm out for a walk I'll be back later. Don't worry I'll stay away from alleys and parks and clubs and all those other nice places._

_Kari_

Kurama sighed relieved. He wouldn't have to explain his _'job_' to Kari just yet. Grabbing his keys he put on his jacket and headed off toward Genkai's temple.

**End **

**Next time:**

**Makai **

**Dreams**

**And Motorcycles**


	3. Many Meetings

Chapter 3

'_Fuck I need to take a break more often.'_ Hiei thought to himself. He was in Makai in his opinion Nigenkai smelt like stale cabbage and something rotten. He jumped through the trees and headed to a bar. Hiei was walking in just as a girl walked out. She had blood read streaks and tips in her ebony hair which was tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes mirrored his and she was only just slightly shorter than him. Pointed ears and Black claws completed the girl.

She had the body of a fighter under the single sleeved black shirt. It had one tank top strap on the left side and an arm glove of the same colour that went up the opposite arm. Also she had a black skort on and a pair of knee high black lave up boots. Everything about her seemed to scream "**Stay Away From ME!"** Hiei was thinking about her as he drank the sake he had ordered at the bar when his thoughts turned to the girl he had seen earlier at Kurama's house. '_Damn! Why am I thinking so much about girls? I'm acting like the damn detective!'_

Hiei finished his drink and left the bar. He walked over to a pond that had a small waterfall flowing into it. It was peaceful there. He jumped into a tree startled when he heard the sound of someone diving into the pond. He looked out through the trees and was the same girl he had seen coming out of the bar. Her hair was wet now and clinging to her curves though most of it was over her left shoulder. If down her hair would have reached down to slightly past her butt. There were whip marks that crossed her back in spots but she seemed to ignore them.

The girl continued to swim a little longer before getting out and getting dressed. Hiei stayed seemingly unable to get away. **(Hiei a girl is getting dressed your not supposed to watch that!) **

'_Damn I've never acted this way around a female like this before what's wrong with me?' _The girl then ran her fingers through her hair and braided it in a low braid. All of a sudden three youkai that Hiei and obviously the girl had seen at the bar surrounded her and the one that seemed to be the leader took a step toward her. _'Damn why do these things always happen to me?' _She wondered.

"Come on girly; come with us and you wont get hurt."

"Well I don't like to be hurt." She said with feigned innocence. All of a sudden not knowing what came over him Hiei jumped down and quickly disassembled the demons. After the final stroke of his katana Hiei landed right in front of her and looked her straight in the face. "Thank You but I could have saved myself."

With that she turned around on her heel and her braid hit Hiei in the face as she walked off. To say the least Hiei was surprised by her behavior. He resisted the erg to decapitate her, She continued to walk away and Hiei was about to follow when he heard her say. "Don't you dare follow me." This girl was constantly surprising Hiei but he was determined not to be made a fool or and he walked/jumped away and disappeared into the approaching darkness.

**Back in Ningenkai**

It was about 10:00 when Kurama got back. It had been an upper class shadow demon and because darkness had fallen it was a lot harder that it should have been to defeat. Kurama unlocked the front door of the house and was Kari sitting in the living room flipping channels on the T.V. He glanced over at her cousin before turning back to the T.V. She was wearing the same out find as the one she had on earlier but her hair was braided.

"Suichii, you have some really weird friends." She said turning off the T.V. Apperently there was nothing good on.

"oh?"

"Hn. A tall girl with long brown hair shoed up and asked if I had seen you, Kuwabara or Yusuke."

"OHHHHHHHH!" _What was Shizuru doing looking for him or the other two?_

"Anyway I'm off to bed."

"Good night Kari."

"GyawnNight"

Kari made her way up the stairs and went to her room pulling the trap door shut behind her. She then let her hair out of the braid it was in and ran her fingers through it. Her hiar was still dam and she continued to run her fingers through it as she walked over to the window and looked at the sky.

'_It's the full moon. Guess mating season started. Oh well no more trips home for a while or at least until the end of the blasted time.' _ She went over to her bed elaned against the head boars and closed her eyes drifting off to dreamland.

**Dream**

_**MATURE CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

_He was laughing at her again as he continued to bring the whip down on her already scared back. This was the third beating that she had received that day and she didn't know how much more of it she could take. Finally the whip stopped coming down on her and she just about cried out when His hand made contact with her torn skin._

"_Now Now you know I love to hear you scream."_

"_N…………O." she breathe out and he just pulled her up by her left arm. It was bloody and bruised and she thought that with the grip he had on it, it should have been broken by now. He ghosted his other hand over her shoulder and pushed the remaining part of her sleeve off her shoulder. With the last bit of her energy Kari pulled her foot back and swung it forward. Kirai released her arm as he fell to the ground clutching his 'family jewels'._

_Kari started to run as soon as her arm was released. She ran passed other girls that were in her same predicament who looked at her with a pitied expression. She could have given in a long time ago but Kari was way too stubborn to do that. She continued to run but soon she could feel her energy draining and Kirai was catching up. She tripped as she tried to avoid hitting a statue and fell on her face. She lifted her head and could here Kirai coming around the corner so she ducked into the nearest room. It was a closet. She pulled her legs to her chest as she sat at the bottom hoping no praying that he wouldn't find her. She stayed like that for another few seconds before the door burst open and a very pissed off looking Kirai stood there. He pulled Kari roughly to her feet by her hair and made her face him. _

"_That was stupid." Was the only thing he said before he pulled Kari into a forced kiss. She tried to push away but he held her head firmly in place with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist pinning her to him. He finally broke the kiss and smiled evilly at her. He then picked her up and swung her over his shoulder while making his way to his room. _

_The rest of the rest and all she could think about was how much she wished that she was back with the annoying cousin that was right about everything. 'Damn it Suichii if only I had listened to you.' They finally reached his room and he threw her on the bed before fingering a small blade on and elaborately carved dagger. "Don't do this Kirai you don't know what your doing." Kari pleaded with him as he used the dagger to rip open the kimono that she was wearing. "No." with that he fell back on top of her and forcibly kissed her. All of a sudden she heard his pants slip off and----------------------------_

**WHAM!** Kari's eyes flew open and she found herself staring at black carpet, apparently she had fallen off of the bed. She pushed herself up with her hands so that she was crouching and then stood and went over to the window. The sun was just rising and the birds were chirping. _'Damn I could really do without those memories.' _She slipped on a black t-shirt and put on a sweater, also black that said I HAVE ISSUES in white writing. She then slipped on a pair of black track pants and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She then went over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of socks. She grabbed her shoes from the previous day and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. When she got there she found Kurama was already there and eating cereal.

"Good Morning."

"WHAT is THAT?" she asked gesturing to his school uniform.

"sigh it's my uniform."

"It's pink?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

"So how did you sleep?"

"Okay. You?"

"Great." By that time Kurama had finished his breakfast and he put his dished in the sink. He grabbed his book bag off the back of the chair and said absentmindedly "We have to go meet some people tonight."

"Whatever, Bye bye."

"Sayonara."

Kurama grabbed his keys off of the counter and left the room. Kari heard the door open and close and began to relax a little bit more. She opened the door to the fridge and noticed that there was no food in there but there was a shopping list and half a pickle.1

'_Okay I guess I'm going grocery shopping.' _

She grabbed her pair of house keys and the ones that were for the rental car and went outside after slipping her shoes onto her feet. She saw the car and shook her head in disbelief. _'THERE IS NO WAY I AM DRIVING THAT!' _It was a fate worse than death……………………………..

**PINK!**


	4. Motorcycle

Chapter 4

Kari could deal with a lot of things like her retarded cousin, crazy aunt, and psychotic EX-BOYFRIEND, but she did **NOT **do pink! Kari stormed back into the house to get the card that belonged to the car company and they said they would easily exchange the vehicle. 20 minutes later a tow truck showed up and gave Kari a ride to the car dealership.

While she was there she saw lime green cars, orange cars and jut about cars and bikes of every other colour when she saw a red and black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"That one." She told the man that was helping her as she walked over to it.

"Yes ma'am."

The man handed her a pair of keys after she finished filling out some paperwork and she got on the bike and rode out of the parking lot without a helmet, leaving the pink terror mobile behind.

'_now what did I need the bike for again? Oh well if I can't remember then it can't be all that important. Soooooooo……… I guess I'll go sight-seeing." _Kari thought as she pulled a U-turn and headed back to the dealership grabbing a black helmet and leaving as quickly as she came.

It was almost lunch time by then so Kari figured she might as well stop and say 'Hi' to her cousin. Kari pulled into the parking lot of Kurama's school just as the lunch bell went off. She waited for about 20 seconds and she was glad she did. What she saw next definitely belonged on A.F.V. Kurama literally ran out of the school, followed by a rather large group of screaming fan girls. The girls harassed him with stupid questions for about 2 minutes before Kari figured that she shout probably give the poor guy a hand.

"Oi! Suichii! Kari called from over by her bike, helmet under her arm.

"Kari?"

"NO THE EASTER BUNNY!" _'and he's supposed to be a GENIUS!'_

"What?"

"YOU COMPLETE BAKA!"

"Oh Suichii-kun," said the head of the fan club that had just recently arrived in a sing-song voice, "who's she?"

"Well this is Kari my—

"His cousin." Kari finished for him

"And what exactly are you doing HERE?"

"I came to say hi got a problem with that?" Her eyes were had been narrowed and she looked about ready to rip the slut's head off.

"No problem!" The other girl squeaked.

"Well Suichii I can see that you are very busy I have to go do some stuff and I'll see you at home." Kari said as she turned toward her bike and slid her helmet onto her head, got on her bike and rode off down the street.

**End**

**Next time**

**Koenma **

**Fights **

**Dinner**


	5. bring it on

**Guys I'm really sorry about the long wait but school is being a bitch and I have a huge project due next week! IT WAS ASSIGNED ON THE FIRST FUCKING DAY DO THE TEACHERS ACTUALLY EXPECT OUR BRAINS TO BE FUNTIONING PROPERLY!**

**(clears throat) anyway enough of my rambling I'm sure that your all really here for the chapter and I am going to say this once! I WILL NOW BE UPDATING ONCE WEEKLY! Every FRIDAY I will now update every single one of my stories. If for some reason I become detained it will be updated on the SATURDAY instead.**

**ON to the chapter and my hatsukoi HIEI!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bring. It. On**

For the rest of the day Kari drove around town on the bike finally remembering that she was supposed to go grocery shopping but she figured that she would do that the next day since they were going somewhere that night (hopefully somewhere with good food). She was driving home when she noticed that Kurama's friends (Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't it?) getting into a fight. Actually Kuwabara was getting the shit kicked out of him so it wasn't really a fight, more of a slaughter. She pulled up beside them and flipped up the visor of her helmet.

"What's up boys?"

"Do I know you lady?" Yusuke asked stupidly.

Kari didn't even bother to honor him with an answer before jumping straight to her next comment. "You know he really isn't that much of a challenge." Kari said as she took off the helmet and let her braid fall out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kuwabara had just gotten back on his feet and he fell straight back down on his ass as soon as he saw Kari sitting on the back of a motorcycle.

"Whatever."

"Does Kur-erm I mean Suichii know you're here."

"Aren't you two doing out of school?" Yusuke scratched the back of his head innocently and then opened his mouth to give her some excuse when she just raised a hand and said

"Never mind I don't want to know. Any way I have to head back I see you guys later.

She pushed the helmet back onto her head and sped off in the opposite direction.

When she got home she went in through the back door because it was closer to the kitchen and to the stairs. When she went in the door the only thing she heard was "Anyway while we're here would you mind explaining who the strange girl staying with you is?"

Kari looked around the corner a little bit and found that there was a teenager with 'JR' stamped on his forehead and a girl with blue hair that Kari was sure she had seen somewhere before, though she wasn't sure where, wearing a pink kimono and holding an oar in her hand. Also there was the boy that Kari had run into **twice** the previous night sitting on the window sill. Apparently they were talking to her cousin.

"Well you see Koenma-" The rest of his sentence was cut off because Kari was too busy mentally freaking out. '_WHAT THE FUCK IS KOENMA DOING HERE? AND HOW THE FUCK DOES SUICHII KNOW HIM! THE FUCKING PRINCE OF SPIRIT WORLD IS IN MY LIVING ROOM WELL THIS IS JUST PERFECT AND-' _This and tens of other questions flooded her mind all at once as she tried to calm herself down and listen to the rest of the conversation. Kari may have had a calm cold exterior but inside her temper was constantly fuming at the complete idiocy of the human race.

"Kurama," said the girl with blue hair "that's impossible she couldn't possibly be your cousin. I know for a fact that your mother is your only living blood relative."

Kari heard this and just rolled her eyes and herd Suichii say "Relativity doesn't always have to do with blood Botan. In fact Kari is like my little sister and just so people don't ask questions I say that she's my cousin. In fact she's the adoptive daughter of my mother's deceased best friend."

Botan and Koenma nodded their heads and turned their heads towards the kitchen and for a moment Kari thought that they had scene her. Fortunately it was just the phone which Kurama got up to answer. '_Wait a second the phones in the kitchen… oh shit.' _ She 'silently' ran up the stairs and no heard her, except Hiei though he passed it off as Kurama making noise in the kitchen. Kurama came back into the living room not knowing that Kari was watching through the bars on the stairs. "Yusuke said him and Kuwabara are going to be there in a couple minutes."

"Good." Replied Koenma.

"Kurama." For the first time since she had been watching the conversation the boy said something. Koenma and Botan looked toward him as did Kurama as he asked "When is the girl getting back.

"Probably any time now why do you ask?"

Hiei slightly smirked as he looked toward the doorway…to the stairs…. where Kari happened to be staring at him.

'_this is where I now make my grand exit.' _She thought as she heard the steps of Kurama come toward the staircase. She jumped from the window in her aunts' room to a tree branch and down to the ground. She quickly hid in one of the bushes that framed the edge of the house. Unfortunately it was a rose bush and she got scratched a couple of the thorns. Though she was grateful for the roses would hide her own scent. '_why the hell am I worried about my scent! This ISN'T MAKAI. Okay, okay pull it together Kari and just be quiet.' _ As it turned out Suichii just looked around the room and didn't bother to look out the window.

**Back in the house**

"Hiei there was no one up there and-' Kurama instantly cut his sentence off when Kari walked in through the front door of the house and into the kitchen, completely scratch and rose free.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked as she sat down and grabbed an apple off of the counter.

"No one. It's nothing."

"Hn. Fine don't tell me." She replied as she scrutinized the apple and said "Is there a decent training ground around I want to brush up on my skills."

"Uhm.." Kurama was getting more and more surprised by Kari this afternoon. First why did she smell like roses when she normally smelt like cinnamon and why did she act like everything that she touched was going to kill her.

"Never mind I think I remember where one is." She got up and started to walk away from the table, apple left forgotten on the table.

Kari was getting more and more distant by the day and it was really starting to get on Kurama's nerves. First she didn't even seem to care that he had left early for school that morning when before she left for that school in America she would pester him to make sure he had eaten breakfast every morning. Now it seemed as though she didn't care what happened to anyone.

"Kari is something wrong you seem distressed by something?"

She turned to him with a blank expression on her face although there was a bit of surprise showing in her eyes. "You haven't asked me about anything like that since I went on my first date. Why would you think something was wrong?"

She seemed more curious than hostile at this point causing Kurama to think for a second that the old Kari was possibly resurfacing so he decided to dare asking another question.

"Well ever since you got back you seem more….." He stopped to think for a second as if trying to put his finger on the word that he wanted to use, "distant. You flinch whenever someone I brush by you and you're completely emotionless." By the end of his rant he was practically whining at her to give him a response.

"Kari you're worrying me and I know I probably sound like your father but…" The rest of his sentence fell on deaf ears because Kari walked right past him to the stairs and began to walk up.

"Hn. Whatever give me a second I have to get changed."

"Do you understand what I'm saying Kari!" Kurama was getting annoyed and exasperated. "This is what I mean you're being more antisocial than Hiei 

"Who?"

"That's beside the point."

Kari then shook her head and went up the stairs and Kurama sat in a chair at the kitchen table muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'why me?'

After 5 seconds Kari came back down the stairs in a pair of black capris and a black shirt with one tank top strap as well as an arm glove on her opposite arm. Her hair was up in a high ponytail like the previous day and on her feet were a pair of black and red Chinese slippers. In her hand was a katana in its sheath. The sheath itself looked old but she had had gotten that weapon from her 'mother' for her 12th birthday as a present. Kari lifted the sword to her face and pulled it slightly out of its sheath as if looking for something. As soon as it seemed she had found it she pushed it back in and looked at Kurama.

Kurama on the other hand was still in to much shock to do anything but watch as she rolled her eyes and strapped the weapon to her hip and walked toward the door.

**Wow**

**#Damn#**

**Youko?**

**#Yes?#**

**Shut up**

**#You're not being very nice today#**

**Look just be quiet.**

**………..**

**#………. I like cheese#**

**WHAT?**

**#Nevermind. What are you thinking about?#**

**Kari**

**#And#**

**And what**

**#Don't lie to me there's something else#**

**Her _'boyfriend'_**

**#You don't like him?#**

**You _just_ noticed!**

**#(sigh) here we go#**

**He's obnoxious, egotistical, stubborn, abhorrent...(etc)**

Kurama continued to ramble on like this until Botan popped into the room causing Kurama to almost fall off his chair.

"Botan what are you doing here?"

"Lord Koenma just tracked a serge of demonic energy and wants you guys to check it out."

"Where are the others?"

"Well we have to pick up Yusuke and Kuwabara but Hiei is already headed over there."

Botan used her ring and made the oar and portal poof into the air, as they stepped into it they disappeared leaving the house empty of all life, except Kurama's plants.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**With Kari**

She closed the front door of the house behind her and stretched her arms high above her head. Hearing her back crack in numerous places she let her arms droop to her sides and let a slight smile touch her lips. '_I think I need some exercise.' _

With that decided Kari walked over to the park that she used to play in all the time as a kid with her cousin. She pulled herself up into one of the many Sakura trees that had just began to bloom and slid the black arm glove off of her arm. She then undid the clasp that was holding her black and red chain bracelet closed and slid it off. She felt a huge surge of her own energy returning to her as the concealment charm come off and she became herself. Her hair once again had the red streaks and times and her eyes had turned from the dark colour to a red that matched her streaks. She reached a black clawed hand up to touch her slightly pointed ears and smiled. Her senses had improved and she felt unstoppable. She slid the bracelet and slipped the bracelet into a pocket in her capris and smirked again.

She smirked again and jumped to the next tree and the next. The only thing you could see was well……….. nothing. She was going really fast and no **human** eye could see her. Kari continued traveling that way for a few minutes, found the dojo with mini minimal complications and slowly walked inside.

To her dismay there was no one of any real strength there some of the men were more interested in her body than her skills it seemed. There was no one that really caught her eye as someone that could really help her brush up on her skills. She probably could have beaten all of them on one foot with one hand tied behind her back.

One of the guys came up to her and said "This is no place for a lady like you."

"Oh." He was wearing and pair of loose jeans and a brown t-shirt. His short mocha coloured hair looked as though it had never been introduced to a comb and he seemed to think that acting like an idiot was the best way to get a girl's attention.

"Yes you could get hurt. Especially carrying a sharp sword like that." He replied putting an arm around her shoulders and the other hand on her sword hilt. Kari flinched at the contact and she said nothing in reply. What did he think she was in kindergarten? With one fluid motion he had been flipped over her shoulder and onto his back. Her katana was pointed at his jugular and her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Don't. Touch. Me."

She pulled the weapon up and sheathed it as she turned around and saw two extremely tall, stupid looking twin men with black hair that also looked as though it had never seen a comb. Sure it was okay to be strong but did they honestly not have time to have a shower!.

"So you think you're tough girlie?" one asked her.

"I don't think so, I know so."

"Ha, YOU believe that you could beet US? Don't make me laugh.

These two had to be the densest of the entire group. Kari did a quick power analysis and found out that they were of average strength. For humans that is.

In response to their comment she just smirked walked over to an empty spot in the dojo.

"Come on. Two on one take your best shot." She taunted.

Both men came into the ring and waited for her to make the first move she just stood there calmly as one of them chose to charge blindly at her. Kari just rolled her eyes and side stepped while sticking her foot out causing the bigger man to trip and fall on his face causing crimson liquid to fly out of his nose.

"You little bitch!"

Kari just rolled her eyes while she picked at her nails absent mindedly. On the other hand the smarter (though not by much) looking older brother growled and said.

"Come now brother at the same time."

This time both of them rushed at her and drew their fists back, one coming from each side of her. Kari simply jumped out of the way at the very last second causing them to punch each other square in the face and fall to the ground unconscious. Kari walked away from the awful scene for any other human to behold.

She had gotten a good 20 feet away from them when she found herself facing another guy who surprised her by drawing a sword of his own and pointing it at her. "Bring it." He said with a smirk.

She walked past him and said "This is a waste of my time." While thinking '**_Note to self go to MAKAI to train!' _**The man surprise her again by bringing it down on the back of her head. Though he had made a valiant effort he made as much noise a herd of elephants, Kari had turned at the last second catching the sword with her left hand and kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't underesti-" The rest of her sentence seemed to die on her tongue because the man that she had flipped earlier was running toward her, to her 'rescue'.

"She's just a girl Hiroshi don't hurt her!"

That seemed to push Kari off of the deep end. Kari stopped staring down at the boy at her feet and walked over to the other one drawing her sword and placing it at his throat. She was pissed beyond control and her aura was beginning to flare. Before she could stop herself the dojo and everyone inside were beginning to get hot.

Very Hot.

**Okay peoples there's the end of the chapter I'll update next Friday. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **

**BI**

**I.L.W.C.H.G.**


	6. Damn it!

**Okay since there are no important notes from this author this time I will jump right into the chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my other best friend Felicia. (everyone's leaving me!!!!!!! cries )**

**Recap**

**She walked past him and said "This is a waste of my time." While thinking '**_**Note to self go to MAKAI to train!!!!!' **_**The man surprise her again by bringing it down on the back of her head. Though he had made a valiant effort he made as much noise a herd of elephants, Kari had turned at the last second catching the sword with her left hand and kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.**

"**Don't underesti-" The rest of her sentence seemed to die on her tongue because the man that she had flipped earlier was running toward her, to her 'rescue'. **

"**She's just a girl Hiroshi don't hurt her!!" **

**That seemed to push Kari off of the deep end. Kari stopped staring down at the boy at her feet and walked over to the other one drawing her sword and placing it at his throat. She was pissed beyond control and her aura was beginning to flare. Before she could stop herself the dojo and everyone inside were beginning to get hot.**

**Very. Hot.**

_**It's getting hot in here **_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**I am getting so hot**_

_**I wanna take my cloooothes oooooffff**_

**LOL**

**-clears throat- carry on**

**Chapter 6**

**Here we go again**

Hiei was headed toward the jolt of energy that he had felt just moments before. _'That's odd,' _he thought to himself. '_The energy was here a moment before and now it's disappeared.'_ Hiei was now standing on top of a hydro pole and all noise seemed to disappear from the world at that moment, not even the crickets chirped. Abruptly following the silence another signal went off and Hiei traced it.

The trail led him to a ningen dojo and he stepped noiselessly inside as a bunch of idiots ran from the building. What he saw shocked him. It was the girl that had hit him with her hair the previous night. She was holding her katana to a male ningen's throat, and her aura was dangerously close to exploding, killing everyone in the vicinity. Except him that is.

At this point there was a black and red fireball in her hand and it was sparking threateningly. The other human was paralyzed with fear and the one she had captive looked like he was going to pass out.

**Kari POV**

This guy had PISSED ME OFF the moment I had stepped into this dojo. APPERENTLY he had NO IDEA what I can do to him. All of a sudden an energy that I sort of recognized came close and I glared at the boy I had fearing for his life. He looked as though he was going to pass out and it made me feel good that I had this kind of control for the first time in ages. I smirked once again and pressed my blade closer to his throat.

**Normal POV**

Kari leaned forward and put her lips close to his ear and lifted the hand that was holding the fireball so that the guy could feel the deadly heat. Hiroshi, the boy that had attacked her earlier was looking at her like she had three heads, what she was doing was impossible at least for a human it was.

She whispered "Boo." To the one that she had fearing for his life and in one swift movement his head was on fire and rolling across the floor

Kari then turned around and saw the boy with the gravity defying hair from the night before.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him "Are you trying to ruin my fun again."

"Hn." He replied. It seemed odd that she hadn't wiped the blood of the human off of her blade.

"Did you just-" She glared at him and didn't even bother finishing her sentence. "What do you want anyway?"

"Who said I wanted anything onna?"

"Are all males this irritating?"

"You never answered my question." Kari was getting pissed at him now and she still had a hell of a lot of pent up anger, some of which was his fault.

Suddenly he drew his own katana and glared at Kari. Frankly she had expected that she would have to initiate the fight herself but hey whatever floats your boat.

They both got into a fighting stance and tried to stare each other down, both failing miserably. Both of them stayed like that for a moment and then attacked at the exact same time meeting in the air. Hiei easily parried the blow she aimed at his right shoulder, and she blocked the one he tried to land on her stomach. They continued like this for five more minutes, neither of them gaining any headway before they heard someone shouting at them from the sideline. They both jumped apart and Kari's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"OI SHRIMP YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITH GIRLS WHERE'S YOUR HONOR!!!" Kuwabara shouted at them.

"Kuwabara I really don't think that he is going to hurt her if he wanted to she would have been dead already, right?" Kari's cousin asked him

"Kurama why the hell do you always take his side?"

"I don't, I was merely stating-" Kari really didn't pay attention to the last bit of what he was saying, she was too busy wondering about why they were calling her cousin Kurama? His name was Suichii so why did-----

Kari's train of thought was oh so rudely interuppted when Yusuke broke up the argument between Kuwabara and her cousin.

"Would the both of you shut it!!!!" He then turned to her and extended a hand

"Look, just come with us and I won't have to hurt you. Besides Keiko's gonna have my head if I hurt a girl, youkai or human."

"What you don't seem to understand, boy, is that I don't give a flying fuck wheather or not your stupid, little human woman, bitch kicks your ass. Now on another note I do believe that I was in the middle of something so if you don't mind I would like to---------" Just then, Kari cut herself off and looked out the window. "We will have to resume this at a later date."

With that she vanished into thin air and left the boys staring at the spot she had previously occupied. They couldn't stay for long though, sirens began to wail and they disappeared as quickly as the girl had.

**Back at the house**

'_SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WAS SUICHII THERE WITH YUSUKE THE MONKEY AND THAT OTHER CUTE G-------------- HOLD THE FUCKING GOD DAMN PHONE!!!!! Did I just say cute???? FUCK!!!!! I HATE MATING SEASON' _

As Kari walked up the stairs to her room she attached her bracelet again and continued harassing herself, though this time it was with an argument of whether or not the guy with the gravity defying hair was cute or not.

'_Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. ERRRR!!! Definitely not……… did I seriously just have my fingers crossed?!?!?!'_

Kari stepped into her shower just as Suichii got home and let out a relieved breath when she realized that he hadn't figured out her secret yet. It was one less thing that she would have to worry about during whatever it was that Suichii had said they were doing that night. As she stared at her bracelet she flicked one of the black charms and smirked.

'_You haven't let me down yet don't start now buddy boy.'_

When she finished her shower Kari turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with silver writing that said 'Adrenaline'. After slipping on her Emily the Strange shoes she grabbed a black eyeliner pencil, fixed her makeup and put her hair back up in the high pony tail.

As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen Suichii came out of his room, having changed out of his uniform into a dark blue dress shirt and brown pants.

"Are you ready to go Kari?"

"Hn." She nodded. "Just where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to take the subway and then we're going to walk to a temple that a few of my friends have and enjoy dinner with them."

"Right. Lets go."

With that Kurama Kari left the house locking the door behind them and setting out for Genkai's. Not knowing what insanity awaited them there.

**Sorry it took so long**

**I.L.W.C.H.G.**


End file.
